Drama CD: Off the Road/Track 4
Summary: Hakone Academy is out viewing the blooming cherry blossom trees. As they wait for Toudou and Manami to meet with them, the team enjoys the events held in the park. But where in the world could those two be? Hakone Academy's Cherry Blossom Festival SHINKAI: There’s quite a crowd here. IZUMIDA: Well, the best places for cherry blossom viewing in these parts would be this East Primary Park or the West Tertiary Park over in the neighboring town. ARAKITA: That Toudou and his weird ideas. FUKUTOMI: Don’t complain, Arakita. SHINKAI: That’s right. It’s the cherry blossom season, so it’s nice to relax and take a breather once in awhile. eats ARAKITA: As if we can afford to relax… Damn it, Shinkai. SHINKAI: Hm? ARAKITA: You already bought food? SHINKAI: I don’t mind sharing, Yasutomo, do you want one? ARAKITA: No! How many chocolate bananas did you get anyway?! SHINKAI: Well… I kept winning in rock-paper-scissors with the old man running the booth, and as you can see, he ended up giving me an armful. ARAKITA: You won too much! You’re gonna run that booth outta business. IZUMIDA: It’s such great weather today! The Somei-Yoshino are in full bloom! ARAKITA: Huh? What did you say, Izumida? “Somei”? SHINKAI: It’s a species of cherry blossom. IZUMIDA: Yes. The ones at the park entrance are Oshima Cherry, and these here lined up next to the booths are Somei-Yoshino. ARAKITA: Oshima and Somei, huh? IZUMIDA: Somei-Yoshino is famous for being the cherry blossom species introduced in Washington D.C. as well. Ah. forward Look, these are Fuji Cherry! Their flowers are still around this year… ARAKITA: Hehh… I thought Izumida couldn’t get enough of naming and had started naming cherry blossom trees now. SHINKAI: laughs He wouldn’t go that far, Yasutomo. ARAKITA: Yeah. Huh, I don’t see Fuku-chan around. He was with us just a minute ago… FUKUTOMI: up Sorry for holding you up. Would you like one, Arakita? ARAKITA: Why are you carrying an armful of candied apples?! FUKUTOMI: I am strong… in rock-paper-scissors! ARAKITA: Fuku-chan… IZUMIDA: Look everyone, there’s a shooting game. SHINKAI: Ooh, a shooting game! ARAKITA: We don’t have time for that, Shinkai. SHINKAI: Oh… that’s a shame… �� �� �� �� IZUMIDA: There’s a very stark contrast in the prizes for this shooting game. Not only does it have giant stuffed animals that you don’t think a small cork bullet could possibly tip over, but… Look, there are also small keyholders mixed in that are very hard to target. SHINKAI: The shooting game for the festival here has always been like that. ARAKITA: C'mon guys, quit wasting time. We have to go to the meeting spo– Hm? FUKUTOMI: What’s the matter, Arakita? ARAKITA: Izumida, what time were we supposed to meet again? IZUMIDA: Um… We still have over thirty minutes. ARAKITA: All right. Hey, old man! How many bullets do I get per turn? IZUMIDA: Wait, Arakita-san? You’re going to play? �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: Yes, direct hit! …Hey, I just hit it! Why won’t it fucking fall?! Old man! You haven’t used glue or some shit to make it stick to the shelf, have you?! IZUMIDA: Arakita-san… I think it’s about time you gave up… FUKUTOMI: No. Arakita will take what he’s after. ARAKITA: More bullets, old man! Goddamnit! SHINKAI: I don’t dislike that way Yasutomo closes in on his prey. starts firing bullets IZUMIDA: What quick succession! The shooting rifle is firing bullets as if it were like a machine gun! From the force of it, the keyholder… is not falling?! ARAKITA: Ugh, I quit. FUKUTOMI: We’ll handle the rest. IZUMIDA: Fukutomi-san! FUKUTOMI: Can you go, Shinkai? SHINKAI: If you insist, Juichi. Old man, I’d like to try too. IZUMIDA: Wait, not you too, Shinkai-san! SHINKAI: Hehe, just watch. That doll is the target. IZUMIDA: There it is! Shinkai-san’s pistol pose! Does he really intend to go after that prize seriously? SHINKAI: Kapow. IZUMIDA: Wow! He took down the giant doll in one shot! SHINKAI: laughs That’s all there is to it. Here, Yasutomo. ARAKITA: Huh? SHINKAI: This bunny doll. It’s what you wanted, right? ARAKITA: NO. I was going for that small keyholder shaped like a– FUKUTOMI: Don’t worry, Arakita. I’ll take it down. Boom. IZUMIDA: Nothing less from Fukutomi-san! He brought down a doll even bigger than Shinkai-san’s with just one shot! FUKUTOMI: Arakita, take it. ARAKITA: Fuku-chan, I was not aiming for the giant teddy bear wearing an apron. IZUMIDA: Yeah… I know, Andy, Frank. If this is the case, then I must test my strength as well. ARAKITA: Why have you zipped up your jersey. IZUMIDA: Remain calm… Remain calm and place the bullet in the muzzle… Yes… It must not be placed either too tight or too loose… The air pressure that presses against the cork must be used to its maximum effect… Soft, but firm… ARAKITA: Uhhh, Izumida? Don’t tell me you’re gonna do that here too… SHINKAI: laughs Give it up, Yasutomo. FUKUTOMI: Yeah. No one can stop him. IZUMIDA: Abs abs abs! Watch me, everyone! Watch the full-body shot of Izumida Touichirou! Abs abs abs! Abs! shoots IZUMIDA: Ah. ARAKITA: You missed. SHINKAI: Yeah. IZUMIDA: I am mortified! FUKUTOMI: Izumida, you have a weak defense. �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: Not that I care, but where is this cherry blossom tree that we’re supposed to meet up at? SHINKAI: Manami said that we should be able to see it from anywhere here in East Primary Park, didn’t he? IZUMIDA: Yes… �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: They’re late. MANAMI: Eh? Did you say something, Toudou-san? TOUDOU: They’re very late. It’s not a place where it’s easy for them to get lost in. MANAMI: Ah, you’re right… It’s already twenty minutes past our meet-up time. TOUDOU: If it were Arakita, I can understand, but it’s strange for Shinkai and the others to be late as well. What’s going on? MANAMI: Yeah, they should be more on time. TOUDOU: …Manami, are you criticizing other people for being late? MANAMI: Huh? TOUDOU: Never mind… By the way, Manami. You haven’t told them the wrong location for us to meet up, have you? MANAMI: laughs Oh, come on, Toudou-san. I made sure to say it was the commemorative cherry blossom tree at East Primary Park, so don’t worry. TOUDOU: I see… So that’s it… I thought so. MANAMI: Hm? Why did you take out your phone, Toudou-san? TOUDOU: Manami, just remember one thing. This place we’re in right now is called West Tertiary Park. MANAMI: …Eh? TOUDOU: Hello, Arakita? Yeah, it’s me, Toudou. Yeah. I’m at West Tertiary Park. Yeah, it appears there’s been a bit of a mix-up. �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: Fuck, East Primary Park and this West Tertiary Park are completely different from each other! SHINKAI: Now now, don’t be so mad. ARAKITA: You guys keep going easy on him, that’s why he– SHINKAI: Come on, have a bite of this. Here. ARAKITA: You bought chocolate bananas again? SHINKAI: Unlike Primary Park, the ones here have nuts on them. I’m just having a taste test. ARAKITA: You need six for a taste test? SHINKAI: Hehe, well, I kept winning again… IZUMIDA: Ah, there it is. Look, over there. That large tree is the commemorative cherry blossom tree. FUKUTOMI: Yeah, it certainly is a large tree that is easy to find. And the sweetness of the candied apples here at West Tertiary Park… is strong! ARAKITA: You too, Fuku-chan?! FUKUTOMI: The old man running the booth here is also weak… at rock-paper-scissors. ARAKITA: NO ONE FUCKING CARES. MANAMI: Ah! Arakita-san! I see you! Heeeey! Over here! ARAKITA: You bastard… Don’t “Heeeey” at me, Manami! How dare you tell us the wrong place to meet without even checking– MANAMI: Hey, whoa, why are you so mad, Arakita-san? ARAKITA: Huh? Why am I mad? Do you have any idea how much shit we went through because of you?! MANAMI: Hold on, be quiet for a moment. ARAKITA: Ah? MANAMI: The wind is coming. Look at that avenue lined with trees. ARAKITA: What? Are you even listening to– wind blows ARAKITA: ?! SHINKAI: The cherry blossom petals… TOUDOU: Are being carried by the wind… IZUMIDA: And it’s making a arch out of the falling cherry blossom petals! FUKUTOMI: Beautiful. wind dies down MANAMI: So, what were you talking about again, Arakita-san? ARAKITA: Ugh… Never mind, I forgot! IZUMIDA: I know! Since we’re here, I want to show that thing to all of you. away ARAKITA: That thing? SHINKAI: I wonder what he’s talking about. IZUMIDA: Look, over here! This is the commemorative cherry blossom tree that Japan delivered to the Potomac River in Washington D.C. as a sign of friendship. In order to introduce that episode to you, I would need to first tell you more about this tree by going back more than hundred years ago, in the 19th century… talking ARAKITA: Izumida… MANAMI: Sounds like this is going to take awhile… FUKUTOMI: Yeah. ARAKITA: Someone stop him. SHINKAI: That would be a little difficult. TOUDOU: We’ll just have to let him go as far as he wants. FUKUTOMI: Yeah. That’s the kind of man he is. ARAKITA: You’re all leaving him alone? Christ. Hey, Izumida– MANAMI: Excuse me, Izumida-san. Sorry to interrupt you. IZUMIDA: Hm? What is it, Manami? ARAKITA: Manami… SHINKAI: Yasutomo, isn’t that great? Manami stopped him for you. MANAMI: What species is that one over there with the least petals? IZUMIDA: Oh, that one? It will be a bit of a long explanation but if you don’t mind… As I’m sure you already know, the goddess from Kojiki… talking ARAKITA: Manami… you little… �� �� �� �� FUKUTOMI: All right, let’s go. Don’t drop the pace until we arrive at the school. ALL: Okay! MANAMI: Hey, Arakita-senpai. What do you think of this? ARAKITA: Huh? A keyholder? MANAMI: Yes, I won it from a shooting game. Hehe, it kind of looks like him, don’t you think? ARAKITA: Looks like him? MANAMI: Yes, the part here where it’s striped on the tips of its ears and tail. ARAKITA: …Oh. MANAMI: Right? It does look like him, right? It does! …Oh, you can’t have it. ARAKITA: Huh? MANAMI: But if you really want it, then I’ll consider giving it to you. ARAKITA: Huh? Are you an idiot? MANAMI: Eh?! You don’t want it? ARAKITA: As if I fucking would. IZUMIDA: Oh, that cat keyholder is the one that Arakita-san was trying to get at the shooting game. ARAKITA: Idi– No! MANAMI: Is that so? ARAKITA: NO! IZUMIDA: By the way, Arakita-san, I have a great idea! ARAKITA: Idea? What? IZUMIDA: Washington. What do you think? ARAKITA: Huh? Washington? IZUMIDA: Oh, come on, remember? His name! ARAKITA: Name… IZUMIDA: Yes, the name of that lost cat. What do you think of Washington? I think it’s a great name! Don’t you think so, too? ARAKITA: I DON’T FUCKING CARE. DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT Category:Translated Media